


And the Wedding Dress Epiphany

by debirlfan



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max figures out who and what she wants.  Spoilers for season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Wedding Dress Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Opening the apartment door, Caroline found Max splayed across the Murphy bed on her stomach, laptop open in front of her. Sniffing, Caroline was fairly certain she detected the faint aroma of pot in the air, but nothing that smelled remotely cake-like. She scowled at her roommate. "I thought you were coming home early to work on new cupcake flavors?"

Max rolled onto her elbow. "I did. Made a batch when I first got here. Sadly, applesauce infused carrot cake with pineapple cream cheese frosting isn't nearly as good as it sounds. Chestnut seemed to enjoy them, though."

"If you keep feeding my horse sweets, he's going to be the size of a Clydesdale."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. If we hitched him up to the Budweiser wagon, we could get ourselves some free beer."

Stripping off her coat and tossing it over the back of a chair, Caroline shook her head. "You're not putting Chestnut to work for beer. Especially not for crappy American beer." She had to admit, though, that if a fancy French vineyard came calling she might consider that. "So what have you been doing while I was dishing soup and trying to keep Oleg from leaving greasy hand prints all over my ass?" 

Flopping back onto her stomach, Max swiveled the computer around so the screen faced Caroline. "Well, I went on line to look for recipes I could adapt, but then I stumbled across 'I Has Cheezburger.'"

Caroline let out a long-suffering sigh. "I'm busting my butt waiting tables while you're smoking a joint and looking at pictures of cats with a command of the English language that rivals Han's."

Max looked away. "I'm sorry. I just. . . I don't know. I intended to work on cupcakes, I just couldn't get my head into it." For once, Max actually seemed sincere and a little embarrassed.

It made Caroline wish that she hadn't come down on her quite so hard. Max hadn't really been herself since she'd broken it off with Deke. Caroline flopped down on the bed beside her roommate, annoyance dissipating. "Max, are you okay?"

"The applesauce carrot cake wasn't that bad."

A long suffering sigh. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Deke. I know you really cared about him."

"It's not about--" Max broke off, apparently realizing that her denial was a confirmation that there was indeed something bothering her. "You tricked me."

Despite the other woman's denial, Caroline wasn't so sure that Max's funk wasn't Deke related. After all, she herself still missed Nicolas at times, and that relationship hadn't been nearly as intense. She reached over and shut the computer off, knowing that it would only serve as a distraction. "Max, it's perfectly understandable that you--"

"Damn it, it's not Deke," Max snapped, jumping to her feet. She went into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door, then reached in to grab a beer from the shelf. After a moment's hesitation, she took out a second beer before closing the door. She opened both before returning to sit on the edge of the bed, handing the second bottle to Caroline as she sat down.

"It's not Deke," she repeated, then paused to take a long swallow from her beer. "Deke and I wouldn't have worked out anyhow."

"But you loved him!" Caroline protested. "I know, I know. You two come from different worlds, but hey, so do we, and after a fashion we've figured out how to get along."

Max shook her head. "It's not what you think." She took another swallow. "It was Claire and that damned wedding. When I put that dress on and pretended to be her, I kind of understood her reluctance. I realized that I couldn't picture spending the rest of my life with Deke. It wasn't about his folks disowning him and us both living in the the dumpster, either. I just couldn't imagine waking up next to him every day. I guess I didn't actually love him, or if I did, I didn't love him enough. There's really only one person I want to spend forever with."

Caroline could guess who that was. "Johnny."

"No. Not Johnny, either." 

That stymied Caroline. "Do I even know this mystery man?"

Max chugged the rest of her beer, then fetched and opened another before sitting back down. "Who said anything about it being a man?"

Caroline sighed. Max would always find some way to deflect a question she didn't want to answer. "Alright, alright. If you really don't want to talk about it. . ." Her words tapered off as she saw the look on Max's face. Oh. She swallowed down the rest of her own beer, barely tasting it. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were straight." 

"I am. Mostly. I experimented a little. Once while I was in high school. A couple times at parties. Just horny and high and scratching an itch. I never thought it would amount to anything more."

Caroline wished she had something stronger than the cheap beer they'd been drinking. She wasn't ready for this conversation, and might never be. "So, you fell for one of these girls?"

"No. I fell for someone that I've never touched, and probably never will. But she's the only person I can picture myself sharing my life with."

Did Max really mean what she seemed to be saying? "Have you ever told this girl how you feel?" Caroline asked, forcing the words out past the lump in her throat.

"No. Because I'm pretty sure she's arrow straight, and I don't want to screw things up between us."

Caroline took a deep breath. "You never know. Maybe she's not as straight as you think. Maybe she's done her own experimenting."

Max looked up at that. "You think?"

"You might be surprised."

Putting down the bottle she'd been holding, Max rose to her knees and skittered across the bed. She raised her hand, fingers lightly brushing Caroline's cheek before hesitating, as if suddenly nervous and uncertain.

"Oh no you don't," whispered Caroline, almost under her breath. With one hand on the nape of Max's neck, she pulled the other woman to her until their lips met.

Max tasted of cream cheese and pineapple and the cheap beer they'd both been drinking. It was an intoxicating mixture of tastes. "Well," said Caroline, when she finally released Max, "I think you've got your answer."


End file.
